thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Evangrius Curse
}} The Evangrius Curse '(エバングリアスの呪い, ''Ebanguriasu no Noroi) is a curse bestowed upon those who call upon the Angel of Evangrius to aide them in a deed deemed impossible in the eyes of magic. Though Evangrius will typically grant them the request, the mage pays the ultimate price of watching those they love die, as they live eternally. Description To those who wish to ask for the Angel's help, they must recite an incantation. The incantation will will only succeed if a mage releases all of their reserved ethernano by the end of the sacred saying, to show that they "clean of the poison of the earthly world". Once Evangrius has been summoned, he will listen to the mages request and complete it as he sees fit. Due to his heavenly power, he is able to operate outside the laws of magic, but with limitations. He is unable to bring back those from the dead, nor create a life akin to one who has passed away. He is, however, able to alter the lives of the currently living, and extend or shorten them as he wishes. The wording of said request will play an important part in how the request is complied with, as sometimes the wording will bring about a far different result than what the requester originally wanted. Evangrius is not a benevolent angel however. Although his power is mighty, he believes in the divine punishment for those who ask for his help in going outside the earthly laws. After completing the desired request of the mage, Evangrius will instill a curse allied with the sin they are committing. This can also come with additional punishments based on the severity of the request that is being asked. Subject's Fate All those who are effected with this curse receive a mark, similar in appearance to that of an angel, on their ribs. They are also granted immortality, although this can be reversed. Should a mage atone for his sins through earthly deeds and call upon the Angel Evangrius again, he can be granted his mortality once again. However Evangrius can only be called upon once every 100 years by the same person, and should he deem the mage unworthy of his mortality once more, the mage will be forced to live out another hundred years in atonement. Each sin receives an altered sentence for which a mage must complete to be rid of their curse. *'''Lust: Lust is an intense and uncontrolled desire. It is usually thought of as uncontrolled sexual wants, which leads to adultery, rape, bestiality, and other unnatural and immoral sexual acts. However, the word was originally a general term for desire. Those who are sentenced with this fate must abstain from earthly desires and temptations. They must achieve purity in both mind and body. To fully atone for this sin it is rumored that a mage cannot love or admire, robbing them of any romantic relationship throughout their immortality. *'Gluttony': Gluttony is the overindulgence and overconsumption of anything to the point of waste. It can be interpreted as selfishness; essentially placing concern with one's own interests above the well-being or interests of others. Those who are sentenced with this fate must practice constant mindfulness of others; practicing self-control, abstinence, moderation and defer gratification. Only when a mage achieves true temperance will they be stripped of their curse mark. *'Greed': Greed is a sin of excess. However, greed is applied to a very excessive or rapacious desire and pursuit of material possessions. Those who are sentenced with this fate must continuously practice generosity, charity, and self-sacrifice; always putting others before themselves. *'Sloth': This sin is a failure to do things that one should do. By this definition, evil exists when good people fail to act. Those sentenced with this fate must do their due dilligence. Practice a zealous and careful nature in one's actions and work. Have a decisive work ethic and the capability of not giving up. They must always be monitoring their actions to guard against laziness so that they may atone for their sin. *'Wrath': Wrath may be described as inordinate and uncontrolled feelings of hatred and anger. Wrath, in its purest form, presents with self-destructiveness, violence, and hate that may provoke feuds. To atone for this sin, mages must endure the seemingly unbearable with patience and dignity. Resolve their issues and arguments respectfully, as opposed to resorting to anger and fighting. Only by building a sense of peaceful stability and harmony, rather than confict and hostility, will a mage be relieved of their curse. *'Envy':Similar to greed and lust, is characterized by an insatiable desire. Envy is similar to jealousy in that they both feel discontent towards someone's traits, status, abilities, or rewards. The difference is the envious also desire the entity and covet it. One of the most difficult sins to atone for, a mage must continuously show empathy and trust without prejudice or resentment. Practice unselfish love and voluntary kindness without bias or spite. Having a positive outlooks and cheerful demeanor has proven difficult for most mages, and so Evangrius has yet to free a mage from this sentence. *'Pride': Pride is considered the original, and most serious, of the seven deadly sins; named as the source of the others. It is identified as believing that one is essentially better than others, failing to acknowledge the accomplishments of others, and excessive admiration of the personal self; it also includes vainglory, which is unjustified boasting. The most serious of sin, comes with the most serious of punishments. Throughout a mages life they must practice modest behavior, selflessness, and the giving of respect. The must show the courage to undertake tasks which are difficult, tedious or unglamorous, and to graciously accept the sacrifices involved. They must give credit where credit is due and not unfairly glorify one's own self. Trivia *Definitions of the seven deadly sins came from wikipedia. *This page came out of the desire to give a character immortality without having to subject them to the Black Magic of Ankhseram's Curse.